


Fireworks and Kisses

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Daddy Harry, Fireworks, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Mummy Louis, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the prompt from bottomlouislibrary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Kisses

Harry and Louis Styles were going to take their little five year old son, Oliver to a fireworks show in London. London had a rare occasion of setting off fireworks and Oliver begged them to go. Of course they gave in and went. With the mood, Harry and Louis Styles kissed. This is how it happened.

x

Louis Styles sat on the couch in the family room of his and his husband’s house. He watched as Harry and their son, Oliver played. Harry threw Oliver in the air and spun him around, the little boy yelling that he was an airplane.

Louis chuckled and turned his attention to a newspaper sitting on the table. He picked it up and read the article. He smiled and looked over to his husband and son.

"Haz. Their having a fireworks show by the London Eye." Louis said, causing Harry to stop what he was doing. Oliver looked up at Harry with his ocean blue eyes. 

"Can we go daddy?" Oliver asked, sticking his bottom lip out. Harry looked over to Louis who was setting the paper back down. “Ask mummy." Harry stated. Oliver nodded and got out of Harry’s arms. He ran over to Louis and jumped in front of him.

"Mummy can we please please please please please go to the fireworks! Please!" The little boy begged. Louis gave Harry a look before looking back to Oliver. 

"I’ll make you a deal," he paused. Oliver nodded. “You go get clean up your mess in daddy’s study and we’ll take you to the show." He finished. Oliver smiled and quickly ran out of the room yelling, “Yay! Fireworks!" 

Louis shook his head before getting up. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. He leaned into Harry’s chest and sighed. “Tell me again why he calls me mummy." Louis questioned.

"One. You gave birth to him. Two. I joked around calling you mummy once. He’s caught onto it." Harry stated. He felt Louis’ hair against his chest as the shorter lad nodded.

"Let’s go get ready then." Harry said, giving Louis a quick slap on the bum making him jump. Harry laughed and ran out of the room before Louis could do anything. 

Harry changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a Jack Hollis sweatshirt as Louis walked in the room. Louis grabbed one of Harry’s jumpers and a pair of Hollister jeans he got from a trip to America. He quickly changed. 

Harry eyed Louis’ petite body. His jumper was big on Louis. The end of the jumper went mid thigh and the sleeves went past Louis’ small hands. Harry smiled. 

Louis looked at the clock. It read 8:36. “Harry, we better go if we want to make it." Harry nodded before calling Oliver. The little boy came running into the room straight to Louis. Louis picked the boy up and sat him on his hip. 

"Ready?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, grabbed his keys and they were out the door and to the car. 

x

When they arrived it wasn’t badly packed. Harry got out as Louis was getting Oliver out of his seat. Harry looked around and saw a familiar head of dyed blonde hair running that way. 

"Harry! Louis! You came!" Niall’s Irish accent rang out. Josh Devine came up behind him. Josh wrapped an arm around Niall’s middle and pulled him close. Niall was married to Josh but didn’t change his last name unlike Louis did.

"Yeah, Oliver begged us." Harry said. Oliver came running around the car and ran to Niall. “Uncle Ni! Uncle Josh!" The boy screamed. Niall picked him and began to talk to him as Zayn and Liam walked over hand and hand.

Zayn and Liam were also married but combined their last names to make Mayne. A pair of six year old twin girls came running behind them. Vanessa and Emily. 

"Olly!" The little girls said in unison. Niall put Oliver down as the girls got over to them. Both in dresses. Vanessa in pink and Emily in purple. 

Vanessa, Emily, and Oliver all took off in a different direction. “Oliver! Don’t go to far!" Louis hollered after him. Oliver turned and looked at Louis. “I won’t mummy!" He called back. 

Harry threw an arm over Louis’ shoulder and they walked over to the others. Niall smiled widely at everyone. “So how was Ireland Nialler?" Louis questioned. Niall looked at the others before looking back at Louis. “It was awesome! Got to see mum and dad again along with Greg. It was pretty cool. Luke enjoyed himself." Niall replied. 

Luke was Niall and Josh’s five and a half year old son. “Where is he anyway?" Liam asked. Niall said that him and Josh let him stay in Ireland with Maura. Louis zoned out and placed his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry kissed the top of his feathery fringe. 

After 15 minutes of talking, they all decided they should go find somewhere to watch the fireworks. Vanessa, Emily, and Oliver were playing happily in front of them. 

They found their spots, Niall and Josh cuddled into each other. Zayn sat while Liam laid his head on Zayn’s lap while Harry and Louis sat above them on a raiser. Louis had his head leaning on Harry’s shoulder as the taller lad’s arm was lazily around Louis.

Oliver, Vanessa, and Emily all sat in a circle as the fireworks began. The little kids ‘ohhs’ and ‘awws’ barely heard over the popping sounds. 

Harry looked at his husband. Louis’ ocean blue eyes glowing from the light from the fireworks. Louis looked back over and smiled. 

Harry leaned down and captured Louis’ lips in a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss as the fireworks went off in the distance. Oliver looked over and smiled. His daddy and mummy truly loved each other. 

They broke apart and Harry leaned his forehead on Louis. Both smiling widely. “I love you Louis." Harry stated.

"I love you too Harry." Louis replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked. I wrote this after I got home from watching fireworks myself. This might be otter shit but I hope you like it. x -R


End file.
